Guy Pearce
Guy Edward Pearce (ur. 5 października 1967 w Ely) – australijski aktor filmowy i telewizyjny oraz muzyk pochodzenia brytyjskiego. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodził się w Ely jako młodsze dziecko pochodzącej z Anglii, urodzonej w Durham nauczycielki Anne Cocking (z domu Pickering) i nowozelandzkiego pilota Stuarta Pearce'a (ur. 1937, zm. 6 sierpnia 1976), który zginął w katastrofie lotniczej, gdy Guy miał 9 lat, dorastał ze starszą siostrę Tracey (ur. 1965). W 1971 jego rodzina przeprowadziła się do Geelong w Australii. W 1983 jego matka ponownie wyszła za mąż za Lauriego Cockinga. Kariera W wieku jedenastu lat Guy Pearce występował w lokalnym teatrze w przedstawieniach amatorskich takich jak Król i ja, Alicja w Krainie Czarów, Czarodziej z Krainy Oz, musicalu Grease (odbył roczne tournée) jako Danny Zuko, Nienawidzę Hamleta i Sen nocy letniej Szekspira. Od 16 do 22 lat trenował amatorsko kulturystykę, w 1984 roku zdobył między innymi tytuł Mr. Natural stanu Wiktorii. Po ukończeniu Geelong College w Geelong (1985), za radą swojego nauczyciela dramatu, rozpoczął karierę aktorską od udziału w dwóch popularnych australijskich operach mydlanych – Sąsiedzi (Neighbours, 1986-90) w roli studenta pedagogiki i nurka i Zatoka serc (Home and Away, 1994-1995). Potem wystąpił w reklamie batoników Mars i powrócił na mały ekran jako Rob McGregor w serialu Klan McGregorów (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, 1993-95). Na dużym ekranie pojawił się po raz pierwszy w dwóch niezależnych filmach australijskich: thrillerze Niebo dziś wieczorem (Heaven Tonight, 1990) jako muzyk rockowy i dramacie muzycznym Piątek w mojej pamięci(Friday on My Mind, 1990). Zachwycił krytykę rolą najmłodszego z trzech transwestytów drag queen przemierzających kontynent australijski w komedii muzycznej Priscilla, królowa pustyni (The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert, 1995). Zagrał młodego legendarnego amerykańskiego aktora australijskiego pochodzenia Errola Flynna w biograficznym dramacie Flynn (1996). W komedii Randka z wrogiem (Dating the Enemy, 1996) wystąpił jako czarujący i nieco egocentryczny prezenter własnego show, który funkcjonuje w ciele partnerki. W nawiązującym do poetyki kina noir thrillerze Tajemnice Los Angeles (L.A. Confidential, 1997) zagrał syna jednego z większych szych w policji, bezkompromisowego oficera o twarzy prymusa, dbającego o własną karierę cynicznego formalisty, który naraża się kolegom rygorystycznym przestrzeganiem przepisów i złamaniem koleżeńskiej solidarności, został bardzo dobrze przyjęty zarówno przez krytykę, jak i widownię. Został ciepło przyjęty i uhonorowany nagrodą krytyków w Las Vegas i San Diego za rolę detektywa ubezpieczeniowego z San Francisco, który w wyniku urazu traci tzw. pamięć krótkotrwałą, poszukuje przestępcy, który zgwałcił i zamordował jego żonę w thrillerze Memento (2000). Wystąpił na scenie w Melbourne w spektaklu Face to Face (2000) i australijskiej sztuce Tennessee Williamsa Słodki ptak młodości (2002) jako Chance Wayne. Wystąpił w roli nieszczęśliwie zakochanego Fernanda Mondego hrabiego de Morcerfa w ekranizacji słynnej powieści Aleksandra Dumasa Hrabia Monte Christo (The Count of Monte Cristo, 2002). Wziął udział w teledysku zespołu Silverchair do piosenki pt. Across the night (2003). Zagrał główną rolę w, cenionym przez krytykę, australijskim westernie Propozycja (2005). W dramacie biograficznym Dziewczyna z fabryki (2006) pojawił się jako artysta pop Andy Warhol. W filmie Śmiertelne wyzwanie uczynków (Death Defying Acts (2007) wcielił się w rolę słynnego magika iluzjonisty Harry’ego Houdiniego. W 2014 gościnnie wystąpił w sitcomie Sean Saves the World w roli Liama, homoseksualnego trenera szermierki. Życie prywatne Jest zdeklarowanym ateistą i wegetarianinem. Wspiera prawa osób LGBT, prawa zwierząt, dobrostan zwierząt. 15 marca 1997 roku poślubił psycholog Kate Mestitz (ur. 1967), sympatię ze szkoły średniej. Zamieszkał w Geelong, w Australii. Po osiemnastu latach, w 2015 roku doszło do rozwodu. W 2015 związał się z Carice van Houten, z którą ma syna Monte (ur. w sierpniu 2016). Filmografia Filmy fabularne *1990: Niebo dziś wieczorem (Heaven Tonight) jako Paul Dysart *1990: Piątek w mojej pamięci (Friday on My Mind) *1991: Polowanie (Hunting) jako Sharp *1995: Priscilla, królowa pustyni (The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert) jako Adam Whitely/Felicia Jollygoodfellow *1996: Randka z wrogiem (Dating the Enemy) jako Brett *1996: Flynn jako Errol Flynn *1997: Tajemnice Los Angeles (L.A. Confidential) jako Ed Exley *1998: Piętno nowego świata (Woundings) jako Jimmy Compton *1999: Drapieżcy (Ravenous) jako kapitan John Boyd *1999: Obok życia (A Slipping-Down Life) jako Drumstrings Casey *2000: Memento jako Leonard Shelby *2000: Regulamin zabijania (Rules of Engagement) jako major Mark Biggs *2002: Wehikuł czasu (The Time Machine) jako Alexander Hartdegen *2002: Dokonać zemsty (The Hard Word) jako Dale *2002: Hrabia Monte Christo (The Count of Monte Cristo) jako Fernand Mondego *2002: Miłość mojej młodości (Till Human Voices Wake Us) jako Sam Franks *2004: Dwaj bracia (Deux frères) jako Aidan McRory *2005: Propozycja (The Proposition) jako Charlie Burns *2006: Pierwszy śnieg (First Snow) jako Jimmy *2006: Dziewczyna z fabryki jako Andy Warhol *2007: Śmiertelne wyzwanie uczynków (Death Defying Acts) jako Harry Houdini *2008: Jakie zmiany w 9 tygodni (How to Change in 9 Weeks) *2008: Skrzydlate cienie (Winged Creatures) jako dr Bruce Laraby *2008: The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny jako sierżant Matt Thompson *2008: Zdrajca (Traitor) jako Roy Clayton *2008: Opowieści na dobranoc (Bedtime Stories) jako Kendal Duncan *2009: In Her Skin jako pan Barber *2009: Droga (The Road) jako weteran *2010: Królestwo zwierząt (Animal Kingdom) jako Leckie *2010: Jak zostać królem (The King’s Speech) jako Edward VIII Windsor *2011: Bóg Zemsty (Seeking Justice) ''jako Simon *2012: ''Prometeusz (Prometheus) jako Peter Weyland *2012: Lockout jako Snow *2012: Gangster (Lawless) jako Charlie Rakes *2013: Iron Man 3 jako Aldrich Killian *2013: Breathe in jako Keith *2014: The Rover Filmy TV *1997: Diabelska gra (The Devil Game) jako Michael *1997: Halifax f.p: Déjà Vu jako Daniel Viney/Richard Viney Seriale TV *1986-90: Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) jako Mike Young *1991-92: Zatoka serc (Home and Away) jako David Croft *1992: Bony jako Craig *1995: Klan McGregorów (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga) jako Rob McGregor *2011: Mildred Pierce jako Monty Beragon *2014: Sean Saves the World jako Liam Zobacz też * Piotr Gąsowski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji